Tage danach
by RoryElli
Summary: Hermine wird vergewaltig, doch was passiert in den Tagen danach?
1. 1 kapitel

Hallo Leute!

Das ist also meine neuste Geschichte es geht um Hermine und Snape. GG

Ja ja alle die meine anderen Geschichten gelesen haben werden mich jetzt mit großen Augen anstarren (eher den Computer) (hab bis jetzt nur HG/DM Storys geschrieben), aber es stimmt Hermine/Severus.

Rating: ich hab lange überlegt ob R oder P13 doch ich glaube es is net so schlimm. Also 13.

Vorinhalt: Hermine wird vergewaltig, doch was passiert in den Tagen danach? (Daher der Titel, gscheit net ? gg)

Tage danach

Ein paar Strähnen des braunen langen Haares lösten sich langsam aus dem schnell gebundenen Zopf und wirbelten bei jedem Schritt vor ihr Gesicht.

Jedes anderes Mal hätte sie ihr Haar wieder nach hinten gestrichen oder den Zopf neu gebunden, doch heute war nicht jedes andere Mal.

Es war egal, unwichtig, nebensächlich.

Tap, Tap, Tap, machten ihre Schuhe das Geräusch, sie wurden schnell hintereinander auf den Boden aufgesetzt. Für andere Leute sah es so aus als würde sie vor etwas davon laufen, doch da war nichts hinter ihr, nichts sichtbares, doch für sie war es da.

Sie versuchte davon wegzukommen, es zu vergessen, aber sie schaffte es nicht, immer wieder spürte sie sein Hände die so grob um ihren zarten dünnen Körper fuhren und sie so zerstörten, öfters war sie schweißnass aufgewacht, weil sie davon geträumt hatte, sie konnte einfach nicht entkommen.

Nein, sie wollte nicht daran denken, es vergessen, abschalten, doch wie?

Es ging nicht. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, doch ein kleines Wimmern bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Lippen, doch der verging ungehört und ihr war es nur recht.

Sie lief, wie lange schon? Sie wusste es nicht, lange schon, aber irgendwie war es ihr egal, egal ob sie jetzt irgendwo war wo sie sich nicht auskannte, egal dass sich vielleicht irgendwer sorgen um sie machen konnte.

Sie wischte sich über ihr Gesicht und in ihrer Hand spiegelte sich der Schweiß ihrer Anstrengung einfach nur Fortzukommen, doch vielleicht - sie war sich nicht sicher- waren auch ein paar Tränen darunter.

Sie blieb kurz stehen um zu verschnaufen, doch dieses Gefühl das ES dabei aufholte und näher kam blieb in ihrem Rücken, ihr Körper vibrierte vor Anstrengung aber sie merkte es schon lang nicht mehr, merkte nur die großen Schmerzen die ER ihr angetan hatte.

Sie befahl ihren Körper weiter zu laufen und obwohl er fast am aufgeben war gehorchte er , bewegte jeden Muskel und lief der unter gehenden Sonnen entgegen.

Ihr Herz hämmerte viel zu schnell und sie keuchte vor Erschöpfung, doch aber behielt sie ihr schnelles Tempo bei und lief immer weiter, sie wollte nicht stehen bleiben sich von den Erinnerungen einholen lassen und doch taten sie es auch wenn sie um ihr Leben lief, es nutzte nichts. Sie war ihnen aus geliefert.

Doch sie schwor sich wenn sie schnell genug sein würde, würden die Erinnerungen sie nicht mehr einholen können und sie würden aufgeben ihr zu folgen.

Doch sie wusste nicht wann sie endlich schnell genug sein würde, doch sie würde es solange probieren bis sie es schaffen würde.

Die Sonne war schon seit einer Weile untergegangen, doch das braunhaarige Mädchen lief noch immer, jeder Muskel ihres Körpers tat ihr weh und sie zitterte.

Plötzlich stolperte sie über eine große Wurzel und fiel auf den harten Boden. Schnell wollte sie aufspringen und weiter, doch ihr Körper konnte nicht mehr und versagte, sie weinte jetzt, sie wollte weg, versuchte es noch einmal und fiel aber wieder.

Zuckend blieb sie auf den Boden sitzen und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte, weinte als die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wieder kamen, als der Freund ihrer Mutter herein kam, sie angrinste und noch jetzt spürte sie die Stelle des Pflasters.

Nein sie konnte einfach nicht mehr und doch fühlte sie die Hände über ihren Körper, immer wieder durchlebte sie diese schrecklichen Minuten, vielleicht waren es auch Stunden gewesen, sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Sie weinte, ja verdammt sie weinte, ihr zitternder Körper krampfte sich zusammen und sie versuchte es alles aus ihr herauszuweinen, doch es ging nicht, es war da, verfolgte sie und es würde sie weiter hin überall hinverfolgen, plötzlich spürte sie etwas hartes in ihr Jeansjackentasche und sie holte zitternd das grüne Taschenmesser heraus, sie hatte es von Harry geschenkt bekommen.

Es war grün, doch sie sah die Farbe nicht, sie war ihr egal, sie dachte nach.

Ein paar kleine Stiche und sie war erlöst, ja dann würde sie vergessen können. Sie klappte langsam das Messer heraus. Es war aus Stahl und silbern.

Es hypnotisierte sie und der Gedanke alles vergessen zu können fühlte sich herrlich frei an.

Sie hob die Klinge und legte das Messer an ihren Hals. Sollte sie?

Sie schloss die Augen und der Gedanke frei zu sein, war der letzte bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel, das Messer losließ das nun voller Blut auf den Boden viel.

Tja tja das war mal das erste Kapitel gefällt mir selber überhaupt net, also bitte lest das zweite, dass bald kommt auch, und das dritte...


	2. 2 Kapitel

PARING: Hermine Granger / Severus Snape

RATING: P13

VORINHALT : Hermine wird vergewaltig, doch was passiert in den Tagen danach?

Tage danach

2. KAPITEL

Es war hell, viel zu hell, verdammt hell, sie kniff die Augen fester zusammen, doch die Helligkeit drang trotzdem zu ihr durch.

Sie regte sich kurz, war sie tot? fragte sie sich und atmete tief durch. Sie lag auf irgendetwas weichem, es fühlte sich an wie ein Bett, dachte sie und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, die Helligkeit machte es ihr unmöglich etwas zu sehen und sie spürte ein Pochen in ihrem Kopf, sie schloss die Augen wieder doch das Pochen blieb. Sie stöhnte leise auf, sie lebte, verdammt sie lebte.

„Verdammt", flüsterte sie, aber nur ein krächzen verlies ihren Mund und verhallte an der weißen Wand. „Poppy sie ist wach", hörte sie ein sehr laute männliche bekannte Stimme. Sie schreckte zusammen, sie hatte gedacht sie wäre allein. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde stärker und sie wollte sich mit den Händen an ihre Schläfen greifen, doch sie war zu schwach um ihre Hände zu heben.

Wie ein Blitz schlugen die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf ein. Die Bilder, seinen Körper auf ihren, sein Geruch, ihr wurde übel und dann erinnerte sie sich an das Blut verschmierte Messer, sie schluckte , tränen bahnte sich langsam den Weg über ihre Wangen und sie klammerte sich fest an die Bettdecke.

„Mrs. Granger?" hörte sie wieder diese Stimme. Sie stöhnte leise auf und spürte dann eine Hand auf ihrer Wange die zärtlich ihre Tränen weg wischte, doch sie zuckte nur erschrocken zusammen und schüttelte ihren Kopf um die Hand los zu werden. „Nein" flüsterte sie leise als er die Hand nicht weg zog und sie rutschte ein Stück auf die andere Seite, die Augen noch immer fest zusammen gekniffen.

Sie war nicht Tod sie kannte diese weiche, ja samt weiche Stimme, sie gehörte ihrem Zaubertrankmeister Prof. Snape.

Ein schlurfendes Geräusch deutete an das noch eine zweite Person das Zimmer betrat. Hermine wusste nicht wer es war, sie war nicht fähig die Augen zu öffnen.

Sie spürte einen Becher an ihren Lippen und sie öffnete sie ein stück und eine warme Flüssigkeit floss in ihre Kehle. Es brannte und sie keuchte kurz auf.

Das schlürfende Geräusch verließ wieder das Zimmer.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte das Pochen auf und auch die Helligkeit wurde weniger und sie konnte die Augen öffnen, schnell gewöhnte sie sich an die Helligkeit und schaffte es sogar ihren Körper etwas aufzurichten.

Das erste was sie sah war das Fenster, blaue Vorhänge versperrten die Sicht nach draußen nur ein Spalt war offen und ein Sonnen strahl strahlte herein.

Sie blickte sich erschrocken um als sie ein hüsteln vernahm.

Es stammte von einem schwarzhaarigen Mann der auf einem Stuhl saß, an ihrem Bett, und sie ansah. „Professor?" fragte sie als würde sie nicht glauben können, dass wirklich Prof. Snape an ihrem saß und in seinen Händen den Trank hielt den sie gerade getrunken hatte. Doch der angesprochenen nickte kurz.

Sie blickte an sich herunter und entdeckte sofort den weißen Verband an ihrer linken Hand, dann griff sie sich an ihren Hals, doch sie wusste schon dass auch dort ein Verband war.

Es hatte nicht geklappt, sie lebte. Sie wirkte so traurig, dass sich Prof. Snape fragte was mit ihr passiert war.

Sie seufzte kurz auf und schlug die Augen zu, doch sofort sah sie wieder seine Augen die sie so begierig ansahen. Ihr Bauch zog sich zusammen und sie begann unregelmäßig zu atmen und zu zittern.

Sie wurde immer heftiger von dem Zittern erfasst und Tränen traten aus ihren Augen, Tränen die ihre Trauer beschrieben, ihr verlorenes Leben und ihre verlorene Hoffnung sterben zu dürfen.

Prof. Snape sprang auf und war mit einem Schritt bei ihrem Bett, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch sie schüttelte sie ab, weinte noch lauter und er blickte verwirrt drein, noch einmal versuchte er sie zu berühren doch sie zuckte zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zog leise weinend die Decke bis ans Kinn. Sie wirkte so unendlich traurig und er wusste nicht warum. Er wollte ihr helfen doch sie ließ ihn nicht.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und sie wischte sich die Tränen mit ihrer dünnen zittrigen Hand von der Wange. Sie blickte ihn nicht an, sondern legte sich nur in ihr Bett um noch etwas zu schlafen.

Doch schon etwas später wachte sie schweißgebadet auf, wieder hatte sie es durchlebt, es ließ sie einfach nicht in Ruhe, wieder weinte sie und wieder merkte sie wie Prof. Snape an ihr Bett trat und sie voller Sorge musterte. Der Schmerz fraß sie auf und es tat so weh.

„Hermine", flüsterte Prof. Snape leise, sie blickte ihn an, sie wollte sich in seine Arme schmeißen, sich von ihm trösten lassen, sich von ihm vor den Träumen beschützen lassen, doch etwas hielt sie davon auf. Er war auch ein Mann, er konnte ihr das gleiche antun, konnte ihr genau so wehtun, doch er strahlte so etwas ruhiges, tröstendes, Liebevolles aus.

Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und blickte noch immer in die Augen von Prof. Snape. Sie strahlten so etwas warmes, etwas beschützendes aus.

Sein Blick nahm sie so gefangen, dass sie ihre Umgebung vergaß, sie versank in diesen wunderbaren schwarzen Augen.

Langsam, ganz langsam streckte sie ihm ihre rechte Hand hin und er umschloss sie mit seiner eigenen, er war so sanft, so unendlich sanft zu ihr. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen. Sie hatte diese Sanftheit nicht verdient, sie war selber schuld das ihr das passiert war. Sie hatte es ihm zu leicht gemacht. Bei diesen Gedanken schluchzte sie auf und zog ihre Hand aus seiner.

Er wollte sie aufhalten, doch er tat es nicht.

Ließ sie gewähren, sich in ihrem schmerz allein zurückziehen.

Gott ich hab so geheult rotwerd

Und wie hat's euch gefallen?

Monocerus: ja ich hoffe du kommst wieder und ließt weiter gg

LadyEvelyn: ja ich weiß es war echt traurig taschentuchschenk

Celina HP: danke schön

Nifilwen:danke schön


	3. 3 4 5 Kapitel

PARING: Hermine Granger / Severus Snape

RATING: P13

VORINHALT : Hermine wird vergewaltig, doch was passiert in den Tagen danach?

Tage danach

3. KAPITEL

Sie wachte auf, in ihrem Kopf pochte es wieder, doch nicht so stark. Sie setzte sich auf, der Stuhl an ihrer rechten Seite war leer, sie seufzte leise auf, sie war allein, endlich, dachte sie und versuchte auf zu stehen. Ihre Füße wackelten und sie hielt sich an ihrem Bett fest.

Langsam schaffte sie es bis zum Fenster, sie schob langsam die blauen Vorhänge zur Seite, die Sonne durchflutete das dunkle Zimmer. Sie blickte hinaus und öffnete das Fenster und zog sofort die warme frische Luft gierig ein. Das hatte sie alles aufgeben wollen? Fragte sie sich, doch dann auf einmal spürte sie wieder diese Hände, diesen Körper der ihr so wehgetan hatte.

Sie hielt sich krampfhaft am Fensterbrett fest doch ihre Füße gaben nach und sie landete mit einem dumpfen laut am Boden, die Tränen traten wieder aus ihren Augen.

Warum konnte der Schmerz nicht nachlassen, warum tat es so sehr weh? Fragte sie sich und hielt ihre Hände vors Gesicht. Plötzlich hörte sie schritte, sie wollte aufstehen und sich verstecken, allein sein, doch sie war zu schwach, so saß sie zitternd und weinend vor dem geöffneten Fenster. Sonne schien auf sie und ließ sie noch hilfloser drein blicken, als jemand das Zimmer betrat.

Prof. Snape blieb erstaunt stehen als er sie sah, eilte dann aber sofort zu ihr. „Hermine" meinte er leise flüsternd und hockte sich vor ihr auf den Boden. Sie weinte laut auf als er sich zu ihr setzte und wieder wollte sie sich in seine Arme legen, er sollte sie beschützen über ihren Kopf streicheln und ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie würde versuchen ihm zu glauben, oh wie gern sie es würde, doch wieder war da eine Mauer die sie nicht überwinden konnte.

Oh wie gerne sie in seinen starken Armen liegen würde, wie gerne würde sie sich an ihm festhalten, wenn die Traurigkeit sie überkam, wie gerne würde sie ihr tränen über strömtest Gesicht in sein weiches Hemd drücken, wie gerne würde sie seinen beruhigenden Duft aufsaugen.

Warum tat sie es nicht? Ja warum nicht? Er war es nicht gewesen, er hatte es ihr nicht angetan. Er war jetzt hier bei ihr. Hier neben ihr und wollte ihr helfen, aber sie wehrte sich dagegen, sie wusste selbst nicht warum

Diese sanfte Aura umgab ihn und sie fühlte sich sofort etwas besser. Er saß einfach nur neben ihr und blickte ihr beim weinen zu.

Es tat gut, sie atmete tief durch und als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ihre Tränen weggewischt hatte blickte sie langsam und scheu zu ihrem Professor auf. Sie Blick war so verändert, nicht so dunkel und böse sonder liebevoll und besorgt. Er lächelte ihr kurz zu als er ihren Blick sah. Doch sie blickte ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sonder sie fixierte einen Punkt hinter ihm.

Er schob ihr langsam einen Becher zu. Sie wollte fragen was das ist, aber eigentlich war es ihr egal, so trank sie mit einem Schluck die rote Flüssigkeit.

Sie rappelte sich langsam auf und ging zu ihrem Bett, doch als sie Snape´s Stimme hörte blieb sie stehen: „Hermine, was ist mit dir passiert?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm und fixierte wieder einen Punkt hinter ihm. Sie wollte es ihm sagen, oh wie gerne sie das täte, doch sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, konnte doch nicht mal den Gedanken daran ertragen.

Sie kam sich so benützt vor, so ausgenützt und doch ein kleiner Teil wollte es jemanden erzählen um es los zu werden, damit sie jemand verstand.

Hermine los sag's ihm, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Doch sie hatte Angst, Angst dass er sie allein lassen würde wenn er es erfahren würde.

Sie öffnete den Mund, doch sie wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte, wusste nicht ob er es verstehen würde. So schloss sie wieder den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Kleine Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

Sie ging langsam zu ihrem Bett und legte sich hinein. Prof. Snape kam zu ihr, sah sie an, sie zumckte zusammen und wich ein Stück von ihm weg. Er sah so aus als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch er tat es nicht. Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar und setzte sich wieder in den gleichen Stuhl.

Sie schlief etwas später ein und durch lebte es immer und immer wieder

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4. KAPITEL

Sie wachte zitternd auf, es war noch dunkel und als sich die Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten erkannte sie die schemenhaften Umrisse von Prof. Snape der noch immerhin dem Stuhl saß und schlief.

Sie stand leise auf und ging zu ihm, beobachtete ihm beim schlafen, strich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Sie blickte ihm an und ihr kam es vor als würde sie keine Luft mehr bekommen sie musste hier raus.

Mit diesen Gedanken verließ sie leise das Zimmer, sie war auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts, leise machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Ländereien wo sie sich vor dem See nieder ließ und auf die schwarze Oberfläche blickte.

Sie atmete tief ein, doch eine Gänsehaut legte sich über ihren ganzen Körper, die Tränen rannten wieder über ihre Wangen, doch sie merkte es nicht.

Plötlich legte sich etwas schweres auf ihre Schultern, sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Sie sah sofort das besorgte Gesicht von Prof. Snape. Es war sein Umhang der auf ihren Schultern lag und es war angenehm.

„Komm gehen wir hinein" meinte er liebevoll. Sie nickte und stand auf und ging neben ihm, in einem gewissen Abstand, her. Sie zog den Umhang um ihren Körper, er roch gut, nach verschiedenen Kräutern, er gab ihr Schutz.

_Sie legte sich wieder in ihr Bett,_

_ließ den Mantel aber nicht los,_

_er gab ihr Schutz _

_und seit einiger Zeit zum ersten Mal _

_fühlte sie sich wieder etwas geborgen._

5. KAPITEL

Der Mantel lag noch immer neben ihr als sie aufwachte, er war wie ein großer Teddybär, den sie nicht mehr hatte seit sie 11 Jahre alt war, doch sie brauchte jetzt so etwas, etwas zum ankuscheln und etwas wo sie hinein weinen konnte, etwas das einfach nur da war.

Er hatte sie zerstört, hatte alle Hoffnungen, alle Träume, alle Wünsche die sie gehabt hatte, zerstört.

Doch sie war selber schuld, sie war einfach zu schwach gewesen, sie schämte sich deswegen.

Sie streichelte langsam über den Mantel, er war so weich.

Ihr Magen krampfte sich plötzlich zusammen und ihr wurde total schlecht. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und lief so schnell sie konnte ins Bad, dort übergab sie sich in die Kloschüssel.

„ Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Prof. Snape als er die Tür öffnete und das kleine Wesen auf den Boden sitzen sah. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und tauchte wieder ab. Er setzte sich zu ihr und streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken. Wieder kamen ihr die Gedanken, dass sie es nicht verdient hatte dass er so gut zu ihr war, sie hatte sich nicht genug gewährt.

Tränen rannten über ihre Wangen und sie blickte in die Augen ihres Professors. Wieder lag diese Geborgenheit in ihnen und diesmal, ohne Hemmungen, schmiss sie sich in seine Arme. Es war ihr egal, dass sie sich ihm jetzt ausgeliefert hatte, er sollte sie nur mal eben trösten.

Sie weinte und wie sie weinte. Er war überrascht als sie plötzlich in seinen Armen lag doch dann zog er sie näher an sich. Er roch wie der Mantel, nach Kräutern nur viel intensiver.

Weinkrämpfe über kamen sie, doch sie fühlte sie etwas besser. Hier bei ihm.

Er gab ihr Schutz und Wärme, er war einfach nur da und dafür war sie ihm extrem dankbar. Doch sie hatte auch Angst vor ihm, sie war ihm so nahe. Er konnte...NEIN sie wollte nicht schon wieder daran denken.

„Ich will es vergessen können", murmelte sie leise. „Was?" fragte er leise und strich über ihren Rücken. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und weinte wieder, sie wollte es ihm wirklich sagen, doch sie konnte es nicht, noch nicht. „Schhhhhh, ist ja gut" meinte er leise.

_Sie konnte einfach nicht,_

_doch sie wollte stark sein _

_und es ihm sagen._

_und?_

xrookiex: Tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat, hoffe die Länge entschädigt das wieder einiger massen

Celina: danke danke danke

Joan Lillian Potter ja ja meine Geschichten sind fast immer sehr traurig

LucianaBradley ich freu mich über gute kritik auch immer

annkristin ich wird dir doch net sagen was weiter passieren wird sonst würdest du die Geschichten doch nicht lesen oder?


	4. 6 Kapitel

PARING: Hermine Granger / Severus Snape

RATING: P13

VORINHALT: Hermine wird vergewaltig, doch was passiert in den Tagen danach?

Tage danach

6. KAPITEL

Die Tränen versiegelten, doch sie blieb sitzen in seinem Arm. Langsam stand sie auf, als sie an ihrem Bett ankam hörte sie seine Stimme, die sie erstarren ließ.

„Man hat dich vergewaltigt", stellte er schlicht fest.

Wieder kamen die Tränen, die Wahrheit war so schrecklich. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und nickte unter Tränen.

„Ich hab mich gewährt, hab geschrieen, aber ..." das weinen machte es ihr unmöglich weiter zusprechen. „Glaub mir" flüsterte sie leise, sie wollte nicht das er glaubte sie habe sich nicht gewährt. „Natürlich" murmelte er nah an ihrem Ohr, bevor er sie in seinem Arm schloss. Es tat so gut, etwas Wärme zubekommen, etwas Verständnis, etwas Liebe.

Die Tränen kamen immer wieder und sie glaubte sie müsse bald ausgetrocknet sein. Die Weinkrämpfe wurden nicht weniger, doch er hielt sie fest in seinem Arm und gab ihr Schutz.

„Warum ich?" fragte sie ihn leise und ihre braunen Augen zeigten die Angst, den Schmerz und das sich zerbrochen war.

„Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete er verzweifelt und drückte sie näher an sich.

„Versprichst du... versprichst du..."begann sie leise unterbrach sich dann aber wieder.

„Was soll ich dir versprechen?" fragte er und wischte über ihre heißen Wangen.

„Das... das du auf mich aufpassen wirst damit mir niemand mehr so etwas antun kann?" sie fixierte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen und sah so hilflos aus.

Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten kurz auf, dann nickte er: „Ich verspreche dir auf dich aufzupassen, damit dir keiner mehr so weh tun kann okay?" Sie versuchte zu lächeln und nickte dankbar. „Danke" meinte sie noch leise.

„Kann ... kann ich dich rufen, wenn irgendetwas ist?" wollte sie noch wissen und wischte sich die restlichen Tränen von der Wange. „Natürlich, egal was ist ruf mich", meinte er und fuhr durch ihre Locken. Sie lies sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen um etwas zu schlafen.

Er stand auf und setzte sich in den schwarzen Couchstuhl und blickte auf das kleine zerbrechliche Wesen, dass dort lag und schlief, doch bald würde sie wieder aufwachen weil sie es wieder durch lebt hatte. Sie würde weinen und warten bis er kommen würde und sie in seinen Arm schließen würde.

-----------------------------------


	5. 7 Kapitel

PARING: Hermine Granger / Severus Snape

RATING: P13

VORINHALT: Hermine wird vergewaltig, doch was passiert in den Tagen danach?

Tage danach

7. KAPITEL

Die Sonne schien in ihr dünnes Gesicht und so wirkte es noch blasser. Sie regte sich kurz dann schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte sich um.

Braune Augen trafen auf schwarze und sie versank, bevor sie sich retten konnte stand er auf und schritt zu ihrem Bett.

Er ähnelte ihrem alten Prof. Snape, doch sein Blick war weicher und ließ nicht jeden vor Kälte erzittern.

Auf seinen Lippen lag ein lächeln, dass sie unsicher erwiderte.

Er stand vor ihrem Bett und blickte sie noch immer lächelnd an. Es machte sie unsicher und so blickte sie ihn an und wartete.

„Verdammt" murmelte er plötzlich und griff sich an den linken Unterarm und ging zur Tür.

Dort blieb er kurz stehen, sah sie an und sagte: „Ich komme bald wieder."

Sie wusste wo er hin musste und es machte ihr Angst, noch lange blickte sie auf die Stelle in der sich sein Mantel drohungsvoll aufgebauscht hatte als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Sie stand wackelig auf und zog sich etwas an. Sie ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus, bis mit einem klick die Tür aufging, sie wollte sich umdrehen und Severus fragen warum er schon wieder da war, doch er war es nicht. Es war Dumbledore, der da in ihrer Tür stand. Sie ging reflexartig ein paar Schritte zurück, konnte nicht vergessen was passiert war, doch sie wollte nicht vor allen Männern Angst haben.

„Mrs. Granger" 3er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ich wollte sie fragen ob sie mich nicht zum Frühstück begleiten möchten?" Hermine blickte ihn dankbar an, es kam ihr vor als wüsste er ES. „Gerne" meinte sie ob wohl sie keinen Hunger hatte.

Die Halle wirkte ungewöhnlich leer ohne 600 Schüler in ihr(Hab ich schon irgendwann mal erwähnt das Sommerferien sind? fragendschaun) Nur drei Lehrer saßen am großen Tisch und unterhielten sich. Hagrid, McGonagall und Sinistra begrüßten die beiden und Hermine setzte sich zwischen McGonagall und Dumbledore. So richtig wohl fühlte sie sich nicht, doch sie zeigte es nicht.

Hermine stand langsam auf und folge McGonagall die sie zu ihrem Privaten Zimmer brachte, das sie wie er wartete Schulsprecherin geworden war.

Sie betrat staunend das Zimmer, das sich hinter einem Bild, auf dem ein weißer Schwan war, befand. Es war wunderschön. Der Schreibtisch, das Himmelbett und der Kasten waren aus Mahagonien Holz nur das Bücherregal war schwarz. Die Bettdecke war rot und sie fühlte sich sofort wohl. Sie schob die roten Vorhänge auf die Seite und blickte aus dem großen Fenster.

Sie setzte sich auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und konnte so aus dem Fenster blicken, doch sie blickte auf den Tisch,wo ein Stück Pergament lag und eine Feder. Sie wusste an wen sie einen Brief schreiben wollte, an ihre Mutter, doch sie wollte Severus fragen was er davon hielt und sie wollte hören das es eine gute Idee war. Doch er war nicht da und das musste sie sich öfter sagen.

So ließ sie das weiße Pergament leer und machte sie auf den Weg zum See. Es war ein strahlend schöner Juli tag und Hermine genoss den Tag im Schatten einer Linde.

Als sie um 9 Uhr abends noch immer dort saß und Severus noch immer nicht gekommen war machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Schweißnass wachte sie auf, sie hatte es wieder durchlebt, sie blickte sich um, doch wurde enttäuscht, er war nicht da, konnte sie nicht trösten. Sie wimmerte leise, doch es verhallte ungehört.

Sie zog seinen Mantel, den sie noch immer hatte um ihren Körper, doch er gab ihr nur sehr wenig Schutz.

_Sie weinte, er war nicht da um sie zu trösten,_

_doch sie wusste das es Unsinn war _

_sie konnte nicht von ihm verlangen, _

_dass er sich Tag und Nacht um sie kümmerte._


End file.
